Forbidden Love
by Canderemy
Summary: What happens when enemy's date? Everything changes! Are the changes good? Or will everything spiral out of control? Read to find out...
1. Catching Up

**I do not own the POWER PUFF GIRLS.**

**THIS STORY IS FOR YOU bubblesandboomer4evr ! Thanks for the suggestion.  
**

**Catching up with the PPG's**

Everything in the Townsville was the same as it was before. Only a few things changed over the years. There was less crimes, and less villains. There was no point in committing a crime while the Powerpuff girls were around. The only thing that seemed to change from what everyone remembers was the appearance and age of the girls. Each of them was now 18 years of age. They all grew around the same height except blossom was slightly taller than Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom's hair was still down her back, when she was about 13 she got ride of the bow. She said it made her look like a "little kid." Buttercup's hair had grown quiet a bit as well she didn't look all boyish like she did when they were kids. She had grown to be more feminine. In fact her body features were much more mature than the other girls. Their bodies had grown and matured to fit their age perfectly. Bubbles got rid of the two ponytails and it made her look more mature. Before the girls were admired by everyone. Now they were treated like regular teenagers. Something they always wanted. It was their last year in high school and they were all excited about going off to college. All though the professor wasn't quiet pleased about his babies growing up.

Professors POV

"They've grown so fast, I remember when they were first created." He thought to himself. Then he drifted into a flashback. Before he could get deep into the flashback he heard the girl yelling at one another.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, would you two hurry up?" Blossom yelled.

"Its not like we'll be late we have super speed Ms. Bossy, I Mean Blossy." Buttercup spat.

"I'm coming! Gosh I'm fixing my hair." Bubbles yelled from her bathroom.

I could hear blossom mumble to herself. She was always the "Leader" as she called herself.

I watched them fly around the house. Before you know it they were getting ready to head out of the door.

"We love you professor" they yelled as they took off.

"I love you to girls." I said.

Blossom POV

We just landed at school. My favorite place in the whole town. It was full of teens with so many personalities. It was so easy to make friends. Even though that was a true statement I had very little friends. I hung with the smarter students. Buttercup's friends were all sporty and aggressive. And Bubbles she has less friends than me. It wasn't that no one wanted to be around her, she didn't like being around anyone.

The bell started to ring and we all separated and headed to our first class. After about five minutes of being in class it was time to go over last night's homework. As always I got an A. I was about to hand in the papers to the teacher. Then something told me to look out the window. It looked like someone or something was causing havoc downtown. I hurried out of the school into the skies. I stared at the chaotic scene. After a few seconds later my sisters were at my side.

"Ready girls?" I asked

"I haven't kicked butt all week. I'm beyond ready." Buttercup said with this determined look on her face.

"Yeah lets go." Bubbles said with no emotion. She never really liked hurting anyone. Even if they deserved it.

We rushed to the scene. Cars were destroyed and flipped upside down. Buildings had gaping holes in them. But there was no one in sight. There was not even one person from town in sight.

"Where's the jerk who did all this. I'm not leaving here until I kick some butt." Buttercup snapped

"Is this some kind of joke." I asked with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"This place looks a mess." Bubbles said. She was always a softie. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Lets clean up a little and head back to school." I suggested

"I'm not cleaning this up. No one in town is around. So how will we ever know who made this mess. I wanna kick some butt!" Buttercup yelled.

"Well whose but you think your going to kick butterball?" A male voice said from behind us.

When we turned around we were all shocked to see who was standing there.

"But how? I mean why? This doesn't make any sense." I said in shock.

**Okay very short Chapter but i hope you enjoyed it. It was a suggestion that I was happy to do because I love the PPGs & RRBz Relationships. PLEASE REVIEW**** and I will continue. New Chapter coming soon...**

**-Candremy**


	2. Revenge

**I Do not own the PPGs**

_"But how? I mean why? This doesn't make any sense." I said in shock._

**The RRBz (Bricks POV)**

"No time for talking! I have to make up for the time we lost. Since Butterball wants to kick butt I guess I'll take her out first." Butch said as he charged at buttercup. Before she could fight back he sent her flying through the air. She hit the ground so hard some of the concrete was moved out of place.

Blossom looked like she was about to charge. She went flying in Butch's direction. So I attacked her punching her as fast as I could. With one massive punch I sent her flying threw a nearby building.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Boomer and Bubbles going at it. He punched her so hard she went flying towards the ground. She landed on a car below. When she hit the car the glass from the windows shattered to pieces.

"Good jobs guys" I laughed along with my brothers.

Pain took over their bodies. Buttercup tried to attack but Butch knocked her on the car right next to her sister. I picked Blossom up then slammed her on the car with so much force.

"Ahhh." They all moaned

I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Where did you come from?" Blossy asked.

"Well you know we exploded when you gave us the "cooties" after that..." I said

"After that we don't really know what happened. We don't even know where we were." Butch said

"All I remember is feeling cold and lonely." Boomer said

"I just remember Mojo bringing us back." I explained.

"Now were going to make you pay. We missed the best parts of our life because of you!" Butch shouted

"What do you mean?" Bubblebaby asked.

"We mean were not going to stop terrorizing the town. We're not even going to stop fighting you...ever. Until we run you out of town for good." I broke it down to her.

"What?! Run who from where? I'm not going anywhere." Buttercup yelled. Once again she tried to attack but butch knocked her right back down.

This time she must have really been hurt. She laid there without even opening her eyes. I saw the other two girls trying to comfort their sister. Then suddenly to no surprise Bubblebaby started crying like she had lost her mind. For a moment I thought I saw boomer looking guilty.

"Ha! That's not possible. He hates them as much as I do... Well at least he better." I thought to myself.

"Come on guys, I think everyone is coming back. The ray has worn off." My brothers and I flew into the sky. We headed straight for Mojo's house.

We had zapped everyone in town with a ray. I don't know what it does. I just know Mojo gave it to us and showed us how to use it.

**Buttercups POV**

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the mayor's bald wrinkled head. Then I saw my sisters coming over to where I was lying.

"Thank goodness you're okay." The mayor said.

I gave him a slight smile. My body was hurting so bad. I could barely move so my sisters had to carry me home.

"Be careful girls." The mayor yelled

"We love you." the towns people yelled.

"We love you more." we said as we continued through the air.

When we finally made it home the professor looked as if he was about to lose it.

"What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" He asked

"The Rowdyruff Boyz" I answered

"Are you kidding? I thought they were dead! Didn't they explode?" He asked

"Yeah but somehow Mojo brought them back." Blossom answered

"Yeah we can't be killed." Bubbles said

"Yeah were not normal, we can't be killed." I explained

"Well what are we going to do about them? I refuse to let them continue to hurt you." He said sorrowfully

"We don't know...But they said they wouldn't leave us alone until they run us out of town."

While they were talking I went and got in bed I felt terrible.

"Buttercup Utonium never feels bad after a fight." I said to myself as I fell asleep.

**BOOMERS POV**

"It felt so wrong beating up on the girls." I thought to myself

"They deserve it for what they did to us...Even though a part of me feels like a monster."

I couldn't believe what I was thinking. Me? Feeling sorry for those stupid girls? Ha! I hate them...I think.

Butch and Brick was still talking about the situation. Making jokes and preparing for the next fight.

"Don't you think we were a little too harsh?" I thought out loud

"What did you say?" Butch was completely confused.

"Huh? Did I just say that out loud? Oh man I'm in trouble." I said to myself

"Did you say we were a little too harsh? We could never be too harsh on them! Their stupid and they deserve it! They gave us the cooties for crying out loud." Brick shouted.

He still sounds like a five year old boy.

"I mean I know they made us explode and whatever. But do we have to keep beating on them? Obviously we've gotten too strong for them." I said

"I had to admit we had grown...A lot! I was the tallest standing at five eleven. My arms were now bulging with muscles. My hair was what the ladies considered perfect. My hair was cut to the same length it was when we were younger. So I wouldn't look like a girl unlike Brick. His hair reached the middle of his back. He was five ten, his muscles slightly bigger than mines. Butch was huge, muscle wise he was the biggest of the three. He was the same height as Brick. His hair was long except he kept it bald up in a ponytail. The biggest difference was I had the best looking abs out of the three of us." I thought as they continuously yelled at me.

"Are you even listening stupid?" Butch asked insultingly

"Damn it Butch! You know I hate it when people call me stupid!" I snapped.

I was quite smart. Something snapped in me one day. I started to care more about the world around me than I did fighting. To them that made me dumber than they thought I was before.

"Okay whatever bro... But you better stop with the stupid thoughts. You know more than I know that Mojo will kill us if we don't run them out of town." He said

"Yeah, he will invent a way to get rid of us." Brick added

"Oh yeah dad's crazy, he..."

"Hello boys. How was your day?" Mojo asked with a wicked smile. He was ready to hear about what happened.

"Oh it was great. We kicked the Powerpuffs Butts!" I said trying to sound convincing

"That's just great. Pretty soon those Powerpuffs..." Mojo said. My thoughts begin to take my full attention. It seems like all they care about is those girls. Who's stronger? Who's smarter? Who's this? And who's that? They get on my nerves with all this rivalry. I wish there was a way that we could all just get along.

I heard Mojo "Okay boys goodnight. I love you. And see you after school tomorrow."

"Ugh! why do we have to go to school?" Butch groaned

"It was dads idea" Brick said

"Well I don't care I'm just going to bed now. Night guys" I said as I went to my bedroom.

The next day...

We arrived at school. Butch and Brick were still kind of upset. I still think school is dumb. I just rather be here than locked up in the house all day talking about the girls.

"See you guys later" I said as i entered my class.

"Good morning students. Please stand for the national anthem, and remain standing as I lead you in the pledge to the American flag." I heard the principles voice from the speakers.

I continued sitting until some girl tapped me and said

"Um excuse me, when the announcements come on you have to stand up."

"Yeah, okay." I said as. I looked up and noticed it was one of the puffs. The blue one with the blonde hair to be exact.

I didn't want her to see who I was. I didn't want to get into a fight on my first day of class. Good thing she wasn't paying me any attention. I couldn't help but stare at her. I never really paid attention to how beautiful she was. Her eyes sparkled, her hair was straightened to perfection, her lips were beautifully shaped. She wore a blue knee length dress. It hugged her skin showing off her perfect shape. The dress showed off her beautiful long legs. She was well...you know...perfect!

The announcements were over and it was time to sit down. I was too mesmerized by her beauty that I didn't even notice.

"Young man you may sit down." The teacher yelled across the class.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I took my seat. I was sure she noticed I was staring at her. When I looked at here again I was sure she noticed me. Yep...She noticed me...

**Review, Fav , and Follow the story thanks everyone. Love you all**

**-Canderemy **


	3. I Thinking I'm Falling For You

**I DO NOT OWN THE PPGs:**

_"Oh, sorry." I said as I took my seat. I was sure she noticed I was staring at her. When I looked at here again I was sure she noticed me. Yep...She noticed me..._

**Bubbles POV..**

"BOOMER" I thought to myself.

"What's he doing here? I should just go over there and blast him with my laser eyes!... Wait but I never got in trouble in class before. What should I do? If I don't attack him he'll attack me."

When I looked up he looked like he was trying to hide his face. "What's going on? Is he suppose to be attacking me or what?" I continued to think while I watched his every move.

"Okay class listen up." said Mrs. Nelson "We will be having a guest today. Her name is Mrs. Smith. I want all of you to give her your undivided attention."

Mrs. Smith begin talking about the class activities. I really didn't pay her any mind I was to focused on that jerk boomer. I only heard parts of what she was saying.

"I thought it would be real fun to test this out on this class...We will be doing...this will... its something like...So here are the papers. This is perfect because there is an even number of boy and girls" I heard Mrs. Smith say. Only because I kept zoning her out.

I noticed most questions was about love and personal interest. I would have known what it was about if I wasn't trying to focus on boomer. I stopped watching him so I can concentrate.

"Okay I have a surprise for you! The boy and girl that was most compatible will get free tickets to the upcoming dance. Its about three weeks away so you will have your ticket in advance. " Mrs. Smith said

"Well what if we don't want to go with anyone in this class." Shelly asked

"The boy and girl will each get one ticket." She answered.

"Thank heavens. I don't like any of these losers in here. Although the new boy is kinda hot" I heard her mumble under her breath.

She used some machine to grade the compatibility papers. "This will take about ten minutes. Your free to talk amongst yourself as long as you keep the noise level down." Mrs. Nelson said.

I had forgot all about watching Boomer. When I looked up he was staring at me again. "What's his problem?" I mumbled to myself. I figured he heard me because he snapped out of his daze and turned his head. As I was watching him I noticed Nicole get up and walk towards him. With my super hearing I was able to hear every word.

"Hey, I'm Nicole. I haven't seen you around. Are you new in town?" she asked

"Oh, Uh yeah." He said as he looked her up and down.

"Was he checking her out?" I thought to myself "If he is I hope he can tell she's a total slut. Even though I'm sure he doesn't want her. He's to cute for her."

Did I just say that? I couldn't even pay attention to their conversation anymore.

"I would never think he's cute! He's stupid! He hurt me very badly! He's a...MEANIE!" I said to myself.

They were still talking. "Oh so do you wanna hang out sometime?" She asked leaning forward showing off her cleavage.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. There's nothing wrong with you. I just feel like there is to much going on in my life right now. I can't even think about dating." He told her.

For some reason the BIGGEST smile appeared on my face. Then suddenly he caught me staring right at him.

"Ugh How could my life get any worse." I said as I buried my face in my books.

"If you change your mind here's my number cutie" she said handing him a small piece of paper.

"Okay class that took a little longer than we thought but the results are in." Mrs. Nelson announced.

I wasn't worried about winning because no guy in this class could be anything like me.

"These two students had 96% compatibility. The boy's name is...Boomer Jojo." Mrs. Smith said

Boomer looked completely shocked. I was kinda shocked myself. I feel sorry for whatever gets stuck with him.

"The girl's name is...Bubbles Utonium."

"What?" I panicked while everyone in class gave us this fake cheer.

I looked around the room everyone was smiling. Shockingly Boomer had a huge smile on his face. I couldn't even fake a smile at the moment. She handed us the tickets for the dance. My hands were shaking like crazy. She gave us our papers back and I looked at them over and over. I can't believe the guy I can't stand is 96% compatible with me.

He just kept smiling at me. I tried to smile back at him but I couldn't. My heart started racing. I will admit he is hot! I wouldn't mind going out with him...If he wasn't my enemy!

"I gotta get out of here" I thought to myself

"Bubbles?" Boomer said

"What?" I asked in an upset tone. I wanted him to know I was not happy about this.

"Are we going to the dance together?" He asked

"Was he joking?" I asked myself. He know we're enemies. I flew out of the class as fast as I could without responding.

I went to the nurse and told her I wasn't feeling to well. She let me go home because she heard about the incident with the RRBz. I flew home as fast as I could. When I got there professor was gone. Him and Ms. Keane were probably out on another stupid date. I wish they would just get married already!

I don't know what was wrong with me. I think Boomer is so handsome. But I can't stand him. How could I be attracted to someone who is suppose to be my enemy? I think I kinda like him. I felt all funny inside. I've never felt this way before. I was pretty sure this will all end up badly. I grabbed Octi and cried myself to sleep. "Am I falling for boomer?" was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**BOOMERS POV...**

I raced threw the school looking for her. I know I'm not supposed to like her but I think I do. She's so adorable. I thought It was cute how she was watching me the whole time in class. I forgot she had super hearing I should have told that Nicole girl something crazy just so she could hear it. She probably would have killed me. I smiled just thinking about her. When I walked out the doors of the school I saw my brothers and Bubble's sisters. I tried to run off before they noticed me.

"Hey Boomster! Your just in time for another fight with the puffs" Brick called out.

"Yeah Buttercup is going to get it today." Butch said

"Where's that crybaby, your going to beat up boomer?" Brick asked

I got offended by his comment. I was going to attack him but then I seen Mojo running up to us.

"Their's my boy" he said

"Huh?" Butch and Brick said

"You boys need to learn from your brother! He beat that little girl up so bad she flew home crying like a baby." He said as he was patting me on the back.

"What girl?" Buttercup asked

"Why your stupid sister of course" Mojo said

"What?" Blossom said.

He made me so upset by calling her out her name. Why do they talk so bad about Bubbles? I wanted to say something but I couldn't disrespect my father.

Blossom and Buttercup attacked Brick and Butch because they were laughing so hard.

Before they could fight back they flew out of the school. They flew towards their house as fast as possible.

When they all left I went and picked up our compatibility papers. Seeing all the things we had in common made me like her even more. I wish she would like me as much as I liked her. I was walking pass her locker and I saw it was opened. I looked inside and she had so many pictures pinned up. While no one was looking I took one of the small ones and put it in my pocket. She makes me feel different. I've never felt like this, I don't think I like her! I know I Like her. "Bubbles" I sighed to myself.

**Bubbles POV...**

"Bubbles are you here?" Blossom yelled

"What if he did something terrible to her?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm up here" I said softly. We all had super hearing so I had no reason to yell. They came running into my room.

"Are you okay bubbles?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Have you been crying?"

"Whats happened"

They both kept yelling questions at me. I didn't want to tell them the real reason I was crying.

"Yes I'm hurt" I answered them. "But I don't want to talk about it. It only makes the pain worse. Can I go back to sleep please?"

"Yeah get some rest I love you." blossom said as she left the room.

"If you need me to ill kick his but I love you sis." Buttercup said seriously on her way out.

"I love you both as well."

They were always nice to me especially when I got hurt. Physically and/or emotionally. I cuddled with Octi until I finally went back to sleep.

I woke up around 9:08 pm. I tried my hardest to go back to sleep. Being up only made me think about that mean handsome Boomer. I decided to go to the ice cream parlor and grab me a quick snack. I did this anytime I had problems sleeping. And no I wasn't sneaking out because our curfew was at eleven. I was walking into the ice cream parlor and...

"Boomer?" I said without even noticing it. For some reason I was happy to see him but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Bubbles? What are you doing out this time of night?" He asked as if he was my father or something.

"Its only 9:12. Why should you care anyways?" I hissed

"I don't care! I was just asking. You don't have to act so stuck up towards me you know!"

"I don't want you to care! And I'm Not acting stuck up.. I just don't like you that's all!"

"Wow you really don't like me do you?" he asked. Suddenly the change in his tone made me realize what I said.

"I thought you were the nicest person ever." He said

"I am nice. You have no room to call me anything but nice. Because you do bad things like fight and terrorize the townspeople.

"But that's not the real me. I only do it because..." He paused for a brief second "I actually care about people other than myself Mojo and my brothers. I like learning. I can't believe I'm saying this but I like animals and nature. We spent so much time in that cold lonely place that I actually appreciate just about everything around me." He said. Some how we ended up at one of the booths together.

"If that's true why did you hit on me like that?" I asked

"Bubbles I wish I could tell you but I can't"

"Why can't you just tell me boomer? You hurt me physically and emotionally."

"Because I'm not supposed to."

"Well we shouldn't even be having this conversation." I said as I stood up

"No bubbles will you just listen to me." He said angrily as he smashed his hands on the table.

"I was right! You haven't changed at all! Oh yeah I don't like you!" I said as I walked out. I took off to the sky. I heard him call my name but I refused to look back. I completely forgot he could fly. He flew up next to me and scared the crap out of me.

"If I convince my brothers to leave you and your sisters alone will you believe I've changed? If I promise never to commit another crime will you believe me? If I go to school and get good grades will you believe me then? What do I have to do Bubbles just tell me. Please I don't know what's wrong with me but I want to make you happy"

**Next chapter coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this one. Tell me what you think. Please and thank you.**

**-Canderemy.**


	4. Who Cares? I Love You!

**I do not own the PPG's Or RRBz**

_"If I convince my brothers to leave you and your sisters alone will you believe I've changed? If I promise never to commit another crime will you believe me? If I go to school and get good grades will you believe me then? What do I have to do Bubbles just tell me. Please I don't know what's wrong with me but I want to make you happy"_

"I'll give you a chance."

"You will?" He asked shockingly

"Yes Boomer. I'm giving you a chance because I have this feeling. I only get it from you." I said

"What do you mean?"

"I get it when I see you, think about you, talk to you, and when I'm around you. You make me feel different... In a good way. Even though we haven't talked much and were suppose to hate each other...I think I'm falling for you." I said softly.

"Bubbles...I'm falling for you to."

For a moment It felt like I was lost in his eyes. By the look in his eyes he was lost in mines. All of a sudden he pulled me into a hug. He lowered his lips as if he was going to kiss me.

"Boomer I can't" I said as I moved away.

"But I thought you liked me?" He asked

"I do like you. I like you a lot. But I want to make sure you mean what you say. When you show me your going to change. When you show me that you really like me. When you do all those things you said you will. Then I'll show you how much I like you." I said

"Oh okay, I understand. Do you mind if I fly you home?'' He asked

"what time is it?"

"10:49" He said.

"Oh we'd better hurry. I have to be home at 11. They don't even know I'm gone. I'll just fly home alone. I'll see you soon." I gave him a quick hug and flew home leaving a blue streak behind me.

**BOOMERS POV...**

I really have to find away to convince my brothers not to bother the girls anymore. "Ugh what am I going to do? They hate them more than anything" I said to myself.

When I got home I was sure everyone was sleeping. All the lights were off.

"Great I'll just go to my room before..."

"Boomster! where you been?" Butch asked as he flicked on the light.

"Just wanted to take a walk and clear my mind." I said

"Oh you know I found the coolest thing ever today." Brick added on.

"What's that?" both Butch and I asked.

"This!" He said holding up the compatibility test.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked trying to take it away.

"No what's going on with you and the puff?" He yelled at me. Butch just sat on the couch laughing.

"It was a class assignment! Why does it matter?" I yelled back.

"You can't like a puff" He howled

"I can like whoever I want! I wouldn't have a problem with one of you liking one of the puffs."

"I would never like those stupid girls!" Brick yelled. He got upset and threw a pillow at Butch. Who was balled up on the couch holding his gut trying to stop laughing.

"Even if you don't like them can't you just leave them alone?" I asked

"Why should we do that" Butch said.

"Because their girls. Did you think about anything after being lost, cold, and lonely for so long? It made me think about any and everything. I refuse to spend the rest of my life like that. I want to be happy. BUBBLES makes me happy and regardless of what you do I refuse to lay another hand on her. And if you know whats coming for you, you would leave them alone as well" I flew away without giving them anytime to respond.

**Three weeks later...**

Bubbles was the first person I saw when I walked in class. She was so pretty.

"Hey Bubbles"

"Boomer! Heyyyyy!" She said sounding very happy. She gave me a hug and took her seat like the teacher instructed.

I looked over and saw Nicole shoot me a nasty look.

It didn't bother me at all. As long as Bubbles is happy I'm happy. I looked up again and saw she was walking over to my desk.

"Oh Boy..." I breathed out.

"Hey Boomer! How are you" She said as she rubbed her hand over mine.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I wanted to spend some time with you. Well outside Of school. Just you and I?" she asked in a seductive way.

"No thanks." I said. When I looked up Bubbles was facing the other direction. I had to get this girl off of me before she turns around.

"But Boomers you know you.."

"Okay everyone settle down."

"Whew... Saved by the teacher. I didn't want to be rude. Then again I had to end the conversation before it got out of hand."

After class I walked Bubbles to her locker. She seemed to love every single moment we spent together. Even the little small things.

"Bubbles wanna go to the ice cream parlor ."

"Well I was going to go to the..."

"Please" I begged in a playful way.

"Okay let's go."

**BLOSSOM POV**

"Ready to go?" I asked buttercup

"Yeah, where's Bubbles?" she asked

"You know Bubbles. She probably went to that meeting about saving the animals." I answered

"Oh yeah. Dumb mushy stuff" Buttercup mumbled

"You know we should..."

"Hey wait up" I heard Brick and Butch call out from behind us.

"What do you morons want?" Buttercup yelled.

"We want to know whats going on with your sister and our brother?" Butch asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked seriously

"I think your sister and our brother are like dating or something." Brick said

Suddenly Buttercup and I burst into laughter.

"Are you serious? That was a joke right?" Buttercup laughed.

"It had to be a joke cause that was hilarious!" I cried

"You girls are idiots! Were trying to figure out what the hell is going on and you two want to joke about it!"Butch said angrily.

"Buttercup I think their serious" I said ending both of our laughter.

"Why do you think their dating?" Buttercup asked.

"Because the past few weeks...Never mind we'll show you." Brick said turning away.

They flew away signaling for us to follow.

At first I thought it was a joke. Now I think it's a trap.

"Buttercup stay alert."

"Don't you think if we wanted to we would just pound the crap out of you right now." Butch said with an aggravated tone.

"Were not kidding abut this!...Look" Brick said pointing into the parlor.

My jaws dropped.

**BUBBLES POV**

"Where would you like to sit beautiful." Boomer asked

I giggled. Owe he's so cute! "I'd like a window seat please"

"Certainly, right this way." He said as he walked me to our seats.

He pulled out my chair for me. I blushed because he was such a gentleman.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked politely

"Just a second please" He told the waitress "What would you like Bubbles?" Boomer asked

"Do you even have to ask?" I joked

"Ah yes! A chocolate milkshake with whip cream. For myself I'd like a hot fudge sundae with extra fudge." He ordered.

"Coming right up." she said before she walked off.

"Bubbles just to let you know my brothers haven't..." he started excitedly

"Yes I know." I already knew what he was about to say.

"Oh yeah and I made an A on."

"I know"

"Here's your milkshake, and your sundae."

"Thanks" Boomer and I said in unison.

"What's wrong with you? Your usually happy around me. You were blushing and smiling from ear to ear. Now you just look depressed." He said as if he was worried.

"Oh nothing its just.."

"Bubbles trust me when I say this. There is something bothering you. Now what is it?"

"We're not suppose to be doing this."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with us being together!"

"Our families will not agree with this. I've been lying to them and sneaking around just to be with you. Were suppose to be enemies not dating."

"Look... I was afraid at first. Afraid of my family and these feelings I have for you. Once I realized my feelings were a good thing... I overcame my fear of what my family would say. I want to be with you. You make me happy. I don't care what no one else says or think."

"Boomer I ..." I said lowering my head

"Bubbles I love you" He said lifting my face with his hand. My eyes grew big and teary.

"Boomer I love you too. I said as a tear rushed out of my right eye.

"You don't have to say it just because I said it."

"Trust me I'm not. I love you. I've always had strong feelings for you. After that kiss we shared... Even if it did destroy you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I felt something that no other boy could make me feel. I've dreamed about you all the time. I'm just scared that once we get to deep into this our families are going to tear us apart." I said. I was quiet embarrassed. This was one of my deepest secrets.

"Bubbles no one is going to stop me from being with you. I promise."

His words made my heart melt. The very thought of him fighting for my love gave me a rush. The feeling was mind blowing. I had no idea I could ever feel this way.

"Boomer I..."

That very instant I felt his warm lips against mine. I was shocked at first but the feeling was to amazing to fight. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Bubbles I promise nothing will ever tear us apart."

At that very moment all my fears disappeared. Being here in his arms was all I ever wanted. Nothing could ever ruin my day.

"BUBBLES!"

**Sorry about taking so long on this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Review please and thanks. Next chapter coming soon.**

**-Canderemy **


	5. No One Can Come In Between Us

**STILL A DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE PPGs OR RRBz**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

At that very moment all my fears disappeared. Being here in his arms was all I ever wanted. Nothing could ever ruin my day.

"BUBBLES!"

**Blossom P.O.V**

"What's going on with you are you crazy ?!" I yelled rushing through the doors of the restaurant.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned her head in shock. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Why does it matter? We're the ones who need some answers! Like what the hell is going on Bubbles?" Buttercup yelled.

"Stop yelling at her like that! You know she's very sensitive." Boomer said

"You shut the hell up! Why were you locking lips with our sister in the first place?" I yelled angrily. I know he had to take advantage of poor little Bubbles. "She'd never like that jerk. We hate those boys, and will never like them. Although Brick is quiet attractive. Wait.. What? ...Ewwww." I thought to myself

"Just take your sister home we'll handle this idiot" Butch said

"You better be glad I don't kick your stupid butt you already hurt her once just leave her alone." Buttercup said to Boomer who was yelling. "Just let me explain. You don't even know what's going on."

Just as I grabbed Bubbles arm I noticed the tears streaming down her face. I really didn't care at this point I just wanted her away from that jerk.

It took everything in Brick and Butch to drag Boomer away from us. Bubbles wasn't putting up a fight at all. So we quickly flew home. Professor and Ms. Keane were gone out once again. "Why don't they just get married?" already I thought to myself.

"Bubbles what's going on with you and Boomer?" I asked with my hands folded looking like someone's strict mother.

"Yeah you know that we're supposed to hate them right?" Buttercup yelled

"Yeah he's probably talking to you to set us up for one big trap!" I said

"Why does it matter now? You didn't care about how I felt back at the parlor so why should you care now?" Bubbles yelled. I never in my life seen her this mad unless she was fighting crime.

"Bubbles you better..."

"No you better shut up and listen because I'm only saying this once. I don't care about our past with Boomer. I don't care what you think of Boomer. I really don't care what you say about Boomer. But I know for a fact that I love him and he loves me. Nothing is going to keep me away from him." She said as she flew up the stairs.

About an hour later Professor and Ms. Keane came home.

"Dad we've got to talk to you?" I said as soon as he stepped in the house.

"What is it girls? Something wrong?"

At the same time Buttercup and I tried to tell the story. I had to admit it was hard to understand anything we said.

"Wait wait slow down." He said

And once again there was the same thing both of us was trying to speak at the same time.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I think I understand... Bubbles is in love with your enemy?" Ms. Keane asked

"Yes" Buttercup and I said.

"Well you girls love can change a lot of things. Hold up..." he said "Bubbles could you come down for just a second" Dad yelled up the stairs.

**BUBBLES POV:**

I heard my dad call my name I really didn't want to go down stairs though. I walked slowly down to where they were standing.

"Like I was saying love can change a lot of things. Sometimes in a negative way and sometimes in a positive way. Bubbles I want you to know that I'm not going to lecture you about Boomer. I'm not even going to stop you from dating him. Love is a powerful thing and majority of the time love is the best thing in any situation."

"Really daddy?" I asked with a shocked look that matched the look on my sister's face.

"Of course you may continue to date him." He said

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happily.

"Girls I have one more thing I want you to hear." He said

"What is it dad?" Blossom asked. Buttercup stood back with her face balled up.

"I asked Ms. Keane to marry me and she said yes."

We all got excited about that. We loved her like a mother when she first started teaching us.

I was extremely happy for them. I was so happy my dad is going to let me stay with Boomer. I rushed to my room to call him.

**BOOMERS POV:**

*Ring Ring*

I grabbed my phone as fast as I could hoping it will be Bubbles.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey" I heard her sweet little voice respond.

"What's up beautiful?" I asked trying to hide me excitement.

"I've got great news!" she said happily

"What is it?" I asked

"My dad said that we can date! He told my sisters that he's not going to stop me. If I want to date you I can"

"Really? That's awesome Bubs!"

"I know I'm so happy!" She said with a yawn.

"Well how about you get some rest and I'll see you first thing tomorrow? I'll come over and fly to school with you."

"Sounds great goodnight Boomer." I heard her say as she was about to hang up.

"Wait Bubs.."

"Yes?" She answered

"I love you" I said

"Awe I love you too boyfriend. Goodnight" She said before she hung up the phone.

"Goodnight" I said as I fell happily on my bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING... (Two days before the dance.)**

I woke up and rushed to get ready.

"Boomster why are you in such a rush this morning?" Butch asked

"Why do you question everything I do?" I asked

"You two need to just shut up. I'm not up for all that crap this morning." Brick said

"Whatever" I said as I finished getting ready.

I called Bubbles and let her know I was on the way. When I landed at her house she was already waiting outside.

"Good morning babe." I greeted

"Good morning" She said and without warning she gave me a kiss that was oh so sweet. I blushed like a female to be honest.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Ready when you are."

"Great let's go." Just as we flew into the sky I saw her sisters staring at us through the windows.

On our way to school we talked about our plans for the dance. I was so happy she finally accepted my offer to go with me to the dance.

"Well here we are." I said as we landed at the school

"Yeah, do you really think we need to rent a car? Why can't we just fly?" She asked

"I could give you a million reasons why but you know you can't fly wearing a dress." I said seriously

"Oh yeah." She giggled "Good point"

As we walked to our class everyone seemed to be staring at us.

"Major eye issues" Bubbles Whispered

We got to class and did the same as always. Listen to announcements, turn in homework, and go over the next lesson. Today we got finished early so the last few minutes of class was time for us to just talk amongst one another. The lunch bell went off so Bubbles and I headed to the cafeteria. Once again all eyes were on the two of us. It didn't bother me at all, their probably just mad cause we're the cutest couple ever.

"You know it's weird." I heard her say

"What's that?"

"I never went to lunch unless I was with my sisters. Boys would always try to eat lunch with me but I would turn them down. Now I only want to eat lunch with you." She said with a smile on her face

"Awe that's cute." I said as I removed the single string of hair from in front of her face.

**BRICKS POV**

"Hey guys hold up." I heard the girls call out.

"What's up?" I asked

"Did you see them today?"

"I'm guessing you're talking about our brother and your sister? If so no what's going on now?" Butch asked

"My dad said he's not going to stop her from talking to him. So there an official couple with no worries!" Buttercup said.

When I looked up I saw Butch watching Buttercup. Not in a normal way either his eyes look like they would fall out his head. "WEIRD!" I thought to myself

''Trust me they have something to worry about" I said

"What's that?" They asked

"We can't really tell you."

"Well what's the point of ruining their relationship if you won't tell us?" Blossom asked

"But..." Butch said but got cut off by Buttercup "But nothing! Are you going to tell us or not?" She asked. You can tell by the sound of her voice she was getting upset.

"We can't tell you." I said

"Well forget it let's go..." Blossom said but I cut her sentence short when I grabbed her arm.

"Bloss..." I was speechless when I turned her around. It was the first time I ever looked directly in her eyes. They were big, so pink, and so beautiful. I had forgotten everything around me as I was mesmerized by her beautiful eyes.

**Don't Forget To Review Thanks Everyone !**


	6. Is This The BEGINNING Or END ?

**STILL A DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PPGs OR THE RRBz!**

_"Bloss..." I was speechless when I turned her around. It was the first time I ever looked directly in her eyes. They were big, so pink, and so beautiful. I had forgotten everything around me as I was mesmerized by her beautiful eyes._

"Umm, hello.." I heard Buttercup say.

"Oh..Sorry." I said snapping out of my daze. "Are you going to help?"

"Sure" she said as her cheeks went red.

We walked to the cafeteria and immediately spotted the two of them. We sat on the opposite side of the room and watched them.

"They're all lubby dubby and mushy." Butch said "We have to end this before..."

"So what are something's Bubbles hate?" I asked her sisters

"Bubbles hates liars, criminals, and boys that are jerks." Buttercup answered.

"What about your brother? Anything he does not like?" Bloss asked.

That name was kind of cute for her. I think I will stick to calling her that. I thought to myself.

"I know he hates girls who put themself out there and girls who think they know it all." I answered

"He definitely hates when people call him stupid or dumb, and other words along the same line." Butch answered

"What do you mean put them out there?"

"You know... nasty, slutty type girls."

"Well Bubbles will not do any of those things. I think the only way to make them break up is by making Boomer look like a lying, cheating, criminal." Buttercup suggested

"Fine with me! As long as we break them up." Butch added

"You know what's funny?" Bloss asked

"What's that?" I asked

"Well we can't stand one another. It's so funny how we can sit here and make up crazy plans to ruin someone else relationship." she answered

"Right" I said

"There he goes again!" I thought to myself. Seeing how Butch was watching Buttercup.

**BUTCHS POV**

_It seemed like every time I looked up Buttercup's appearance caught my attention. She was so cute, no beautiful. She was the most feminine out of the three sisters but her rough tomboy-ish attitude was such a turn on. It was when I saw her looking at me this funny way that caught my attention. Its making me feel all weird inside. I wonder is this what Boomer feels for Bubblehead._

"Come on dude." I heard Buttercup say knocking me back into reality.

"H-huh?" I asked feeling a bit stupid.

"Ugh come on" She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my seat. It felt like nothing else mattered at that point.

**AUTHORS POV**

Throughout the day they tried to break up Bubbles and Boomers relationship. They tried getting Boomer to flirt with other girls. They tried to make him lie about even the simplest thing. They even tried to get the help of the school 'slut' Nicole. Nothing seemed to work, Boomer refused to do anything wrong.

**BUTTERCUPS POV**

_For some odd reason I feel all mushy and eww. I only feel it when I'm around Butch. I heard about love but I can't stand the ground he walks on. I can't love him! That's nasty. When I grabbed his hand it did make me feel funnier._

"Butch what's been going on with you your acting funny" Brick asked

"Nothing bro, I'm cool, it's nothing" Butch managed to say as he walked away nervously. I walked behind him because I really wanted to know what was up with him.

"Butch what's been up with you?"

"What do you mean Butterball?" He didn't say it like he normally did. Any other time you can hear the hate in his voice.

"How you've been looking at me, how you been acting around me all day today period." I asked seriously.

"I'm not acting like anything."

I raised my eyebrow to let him know I wasn't buying his story. I know why he's been acting like that. He feels all mushy inside like me. I don't want to admit it so I want him to admit his feelings for me first.

"Stop looking at me like that." He said

"Well tell the truth." I said

"Okay, truth is I...I...I don't know I just want to..."

Before I know it his lips were crashed against mines. At that moment we forgot all our hatred for one another. It felt so amazing, more than I ever thought it would be.

When we broke away I stopped him when he tried to speak.

"I know how you feel. I get this mushy feeling and all of a sudden you just overly attractive. Then I actually care about you." I explained

"Well why didn't you just tell me?" He asked

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't about to get all mushy with you." I said

"Well you just did Butterball." He said playfully.

"Ah, just shut up." I said

"Want me to shut up? Make me." he said.

I charged at him playfully. He opened up his arms and grabbed me. He swung me around and started tickling me.

"Okay ..okay ..I give up.. you win." I managed to say between my laughter. As soon as he let me go my sister and his brother walked over to us.

"What are you two back here doing?" Blossom asked

"Oh nothing." I said

"We were just..."

"Thinking of other ways to break them up. What were you two doing this whole time?"

"Nothing waiting on you two" Brick said nervously.

I knew something was up with them two but before I could say anything Blossom cut me off.

"Boomer should be on his way in this direction in a few minutes. We'd better hurry and set this plan in motion."

No argument there if we really wanted to break our siblings up we had to get going.

The whole time we were setting things up Butch kept smiling and winking at me. It was so cute and for a second I could have sworn I saw brick do the same to my sister. 'hmmp whatever' I thought to myself.

When boomer walked around the corner Brick and Butch grabbed him setting the plan in motion.

**BUBBLES POV.**

_Bubbles thoughts:_I have the cutest, funniest, smartest, most thoughtful boyfriend ever. I just love this letter and hearts he made for me. I wonder if he likes watching the clouds and stars. I try to picture things when I look up in the sky both day and night. I'm going to ask him would he like to do that tonight. I just love him so so much. Even though I've never had a real boyfriend before him I know he's the BEST boyfriend ever. I just love everything about him. His personality, looks, style, touch, just everything. I can't wait to ... What the? Boomer?

**Thanks For Reading Everyone PLEASE Review , Favorite And Follow This Story . Thanks Everyone **

**-Canderemy**


	7. I Promise, I Never Want To See You Again

**STILL A DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE PPGs OR RRBz**

_Bubbles thoughts:__I have the cutest, funniest, smartest, most thoughtful boyfriend ever. I just love this letter and hearts he made for me. I wonder if he likes watching the clouds and stars. I try to picture things when I look up in the sky both day and night. I'm going to ask him would he like to do that tonight. I just love him so so much. Even though I've never had a real boyfriend before him I know he's the BEST boyfriend ever. I just love everything about him. His personality, looks, style, touch, just everything. I can't wait to ... What the? Boomer?_

There was a wall that had graffiti all over it. Something caught my eyes it was my name. It read _Bubbles its over you big cry baby -Boomer._ I saw Boomer I walked over to him to see he had lipstick all over his face. It looked just like the lipstick Nicole was reapplying when I saw her walk ...from this direction ...a few moments ago.

"Hey baby." He said with this dumb look on his face.

"Boomer how could you?" I cried.

"How could I..." Then he looked up at the wall. "I promise I did not do that."

"I thought you gave up the bad guy stuff for me."

"I know graffiti is a crime I promise I did not do it."

"So your lying to me?"

"No I promise I'm not."

"Well do tell me why I should believe that. While you're at it please explain the lipstick on your face." I asked trying to stop my tears from flowing.

"What lipstick" he said as rubbed his hand over his face. "I know this looks bad but if you love me then you will believe me when I say I did not do it. I will never do anything to hurt you."

"I love you that's why it hurts so bad." I said as the hot tears fled my eyes.

"Bubs please stop crying."

"Don't call me that! How could you do this to me..to us? I love you but you go and do this? Then continuously lie to me about it? I just don't understand" At this point there was no point in stopping the tears. The tears began to burn as they rolled down cheeks.

"Please just believe me" He said as his voice started to crack. "I promise I would never hurt you. I'd rather die before I let anything upset you or hurt you. Bubs please believe me I promise..."

"You just won't admit it will you? Well I promise…..that I never want to see you again." I said and flew away.

I could hear him break down as I flew away but I couldn't let him do this to me.

**BLOSSOM POV**

After both Boomer and Bubbles left we came out from hiding.

"Wow that was intense to watch." I said. "They almost made me shed a tear"

"Yeah they really love each other." Buttercup added

"But it was for the best." Brick said.

"Well thanks for helping us. Now we don't have to worry about whatever was going to happen." I said looking at Brick

"Y-you're welcome. Thanks for helping us as well." He responded.

"So now we can go back to just hating each other." Buttercup said

"Oh ..Yeah... I guess so." Butch responded

We went our separate ways and it felt like I was missing something immediately. I just couldn't put my finger on it. As we entered the house I could hear my sister sobbing. There was no way I could face her knowing what we did. I had no choice because as I was walking to my room she heard me and called out for me and Buttercup. When we got in the room she looked lifeless almost as if she was dead. She had locked herself in her room and cried for hours.

"I can't believe he'd do this to me...to us." She cried

"Bubbles we know it's hard but..." I started

"But I love him! I don't know what I should do." She continued to cry as I held her in my arms. I tried my hardest to calm her down but there was no point. She continued to cry without any hesitation.

As she slowly calmed down I suggested she get some sleep. I didn't know where Buttercup had eased off to but I decided to go for a walk. It seemed like after spending so much time with Brick I maybe started falling for him. I made my way through the town I even wondered through dark allies and places I had no business being in. As I was walking something crashed into me making fall to the ground on impact.

"Hey you need to watch where you're going... Brick!" I said as my tone changed from anger to happiness.

"Bloss! What's up? What the heck are you doing on this side of town?"

"I was just walking. Hoping I would run into you." I answered

"I think you were hoping to hard. I didn't really want to 'Run INTO You'" He joked and I laughed

"It seems like after the time we spent I started to acquire feelings of some sorts for you." He said. As he said it something took over me. I knew he meant what he was saying. I felt it from his heart to mines.

"I know but you know this would be wrong. After all we did stop Bubbles and Boomer from talking. Now we can't just fall in love. What would Buttercup and your brother think? I'd feel terrible for what I did to my sister and what I'm doing to myself now." I continued to ramble on until he cut me off.

"It's too late now. I'm already falling for you and I can't shake the feeling."

He leaned forward and kissed me. His soft warm lips pressed against mines. It was amazing it felt like blots of electricity running through my veins. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I gently held the side of his face in the palms of my hand.

"Well, well!" I heard Buttercup say making me jump from Brick's arms.

**WELL THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING… PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK….. THANKS **

**-Canderemy.**


	8. We're SORRY !

**I Am Still A Disclaimer!**

_"Well, well!" I heard Buttercup say making me jump from Brick's arms._

**BUTTERCUPS POV**

"I thought we were ending relationships not starting new ones." I said to Blossom as Butch came up from behind me.

"It's not what it looks like." she answered quickly. Clearly she was still in shock.

"It's not?" Brick asked

"Brick hush" She scowled him.

"Why should I? Did that kiss mean nothing to you?" He yelled angrily.

"I didn't say that I ..." She directed to Brick

"Well Buttercup I guess you're right. Brick and I have feelings for one another. Is that what you want to hear?" She said he wrapped his arm around her.

I was ecstatic to find out about them before they found out about us.

"So you were just going to..." for some reason I couldn't be myself. I wanted to rub it in and make her feel like a joke, suddenly I felt... weak.

Butch tapped me on my arm at this point I knew I had to tell the truth.

"No that's not really what I wanted to hear."

"Come on Buttercup, you find out I like a Rowdy ruff and you have nothing to say?" She asked in an aggravated tone

"No I have nothing to say because I'VE FALLEN FOR A ROWDYRUFF AS WELL." I blurted out.

"Really?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, I really really like Butch. I may even like him more than I think, I just don't know I'm still trying to figure this out myself."

Before long my sister embraced me in a tight hug.

"Its okay sis, we will figure this out together."

For the remainder of the day we decided to just hangout and figure out what we should do from here. My sister and I still didn't know what the terrible thing was that would have happened to Bubbles if she kept dating Boomer. So how do we protect ourselves now?

**BUBBLES POV.**

After spending most of the day in my room I decided to go get some fresh air. It was seven O'clock and I had about four hours until curfew. I decided to take a scroll around town and clear my mind. I would do anything right now to keep my mind off of that jerk Boomer. As I was walking pass the Ice cream parlor I felt so empty inside. I wish none of this would have happened. Boomer and I could be sitting in there right now laughing and having a good time. I miss him so much but I can't be with a liar, cheater, or criminal. I think I should just stop thinking about him.

**BOOMER'S POV**

I don't understand how any of those things happened. I don't care what anyone thinks I would never do that to her. I don't know how the lipstick got on my face or the graffiti got on the wall. It had to be a set up. I just can't let her walk away from me. No not now after all this we've been through I can't let her walk away...I love her.

"And I'm going to make her believe me if its the last thing I do." I said to myself as I got up and headed for the door.

**MOJO'S POV**

What was he just talking about? 'hmmp whatever' They better hurry up and get rid of the girls before I take matters into my own hands. When I finish with this device I will be sure to get rid of those Powderpuff Girlz once and for all. It should only take a few more hours and then bye bye little girlies. *Evil Laugh*

**BUBBLES POV**

As I continued to walk I saw my sisters and Boomer's brothers sitting at the picnic table over at the park.

"Hey guy's what are you all doing?" I yelled out making my way over to them. It looked as if they were shocked to see me. No one seemed to want to answer me either.

"I'm guessing you guys heard about our breakup. It's okay, I'm getting over it little by little. I promise I'm okay, you guys don't have to feel bad or anything." I said thinking that was the reason for the expressions on their face.

"Bubbles we have to..." Blossom started

"Bubs" I heard Boomer call out.

"What do you want?" I asked in and disgruntled tone.

"I came to try to convince you that it wasn't me that did all those things earlier."

"Here you go again with the lies Boomer!" I yelled collecting the attention of others at the park.

"Why won't you believe me? I said I didn't do it. I want you to believe me! If you don't it will kill me. I told you I would never do anything to hurt you. I made that promise in the beginning of our relationship. After that I told myself no matter what other promise I break this one was going to the grave with me. I know you think I lied, cheated, and committed a crime but I swear I didn't do it. Why would I ever hurt you?" He said as his eyes begin to light up with tears as if he was going to cry.

"Boomer I want to believe you but I can't. I just can't..."

"Well you should believe him." I heard Brick say

"Yeah you should, Bubbles we were stupid to ever do this to you and were sorry." Buttercup said with a look of disappointment.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked

"Because we... we were the ones who did all those things to break you guys up" Blossom said

"What?" I yelled at the same time as Boomer.

"We thought we would be protecting you if we stopped your relationship. In the end my brother and I found ourselves catching feelings for your sisters. Now we know we were wrong for what we did." Butch stated

"How could you guys do this to us" Boomer yelled

"Boomer I..." I started as I turned to face him

"When I made that promise I vowed never to break it." He said cutting me off.

Tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Bubs ...I love you baby." He said and I attacked his lips. Feeling all the we shared rush through my body all at once.

"I love you to Boomy." I said before looking back at our siblings.

"Why would you guys do this to us? I know you all didn't want us together but was it that serious? You made me feel like a complete idiot. I was so mean to him for no reason at all. I cried my eyes out all day it felt like he took my heart and repeatedly stepped on it."

"Bubbles, Boomer were sorry" my sisters said in unison. Tears swelled up in their eyes, begging for forgiveness.

At that moment Boomer slapped Brick in the back of the head knocking his cap off. Then he punched Butch in the arm not as hard as he could but hard enough to leave a mark.

"I guess we deserved that." Brick said without getting angry.

"Were sorry Bubble head and Boomster" Butch said in an mockingly playful voice

"Yeah were sorry" Brick agreed.

"You forgive them?" Boomer asked me

"Of course I could never stay mad at anyone."

All of a sudden everyone cheered on the park and the six of us engaged in a group hug.

After breaking away from the hug we each were separated into couples. We each were held in our boyfriends arm in silence.

"Hey" Blossom said excitedly breaking the silence "I think this is what dad meant when he said "love can change a lot of things. Sometimes in a negative way and sometimes in a positive way.""

"I guess in this situation it was changed in a positive way" I said.

"Think again little powderpuff girlz!"

**Oh My... What Next? Next chapter should be interesting... I Think... Thanks For The Reviews Everyone Even Though I Was Called A Pickle Lol. Thanks For The Reviews And Follows Though *Appreciation Smile* ...SEE YAH !**

**-Canderemy**


End file.
